Voltron:A New Begining
by AnnonamasWriter
Summary: 30 years after the original Palidens of Voltron have died, a new super vilian threatens the universe, there is no way of stopping him. Until the legends of Voltron lead five people to discover the forgotten lions. These new Palidens are set on defeating any foe that threatens the peace that, at long last, has settled over the universe. Sadly, they will hurt many to do so.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The clang of weapons filled the air, smoke billowing like a long gray cape. A roar occasionally pierced the still air, but for the most part it was silent up on the hill. Or it would be for human ears. The creature standing there was far from human though. It heard everything, the pounding of hearts as the people below him fought and died, the gasping breaths of the injured, the cries of victory as the last person fell, his arm-that-was-not-an-arm making a dull thud as it hit the ground. As the smoke cleared, there was a glimpse of purple skin. The figure smiled. _This shall co nicely_ he thought, _oh yes, this shall do nicely indeed._

**Can you guess who the last person standing was?**


	2. Awakened

**Awakened **

Pins and needles ran up and down Iris`s arms and legs. She took a gasping breath, the first in a long time.

"Wha-were am I?" her voice was hoarse, and hearing the rasp, Iris realised just how thirsty she was. A low roar answered her question, jerking her back to the small, damp space she was enclosed in.

"Lavender?" A yellow glow in the darkness nearly blinded her. Iris raised her hand to shield her eyes, and just made out the huge shape of a cat lurking in the shadows. A rumbling purr shook the walls, and Iris sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me girl," she smiled wanly, and gasped. She was tumbling down, but no, she was flying up, the world was spinning, colors flashed, snatches of speech raced past, faster, faster, faster, then the world stilled.

"We will be together always," Iris watched as a girl that looked like her, talked like her, even walked like her, but was not her, crossed over to a majestic purple lion, placing a hand on its mussel. _Lavender_. The thought stirred something deep inside of her. Just a small spark, like a dying candle in the dark, but there nevertheless. The images changed. A battle was now raging around her, ships littered the sky like stars. Six lions flew around, firing lasers leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. The scene sped up, and one by one, she watched as the lions blew up one by one, until only one remained. A final explosion, and then nothing. Out of the darkness came voices.

" Are you sure you want to do this? We don't know what the long-term effects are," the voice was male and deep, and for some reason, sent a shiver of remorse through her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know the risks, and am ready," the second voice was her own. _Ready for what_ she wondered. The next scene answered her unspoken question. It showed her and another person, the man, standing in a white circle chanting. A light purple mist was curling around them. Standing nearby was the last lion. The purple lion. **Her **lion. A bang shocked her, and she looked up to see a sea of blue. And then black. Soft, warming, black, that left her with only one question. _What comes next? _She knew at least part of the story. Some tragedy involving the lions, enchanted sleep. She knew what led up to this. She knew what this was. But she doesn't know what happens after this. It killed her. Iris relished the feeling of being in control of herself, of **knowing**. Slowly she became aware of a rumbling purr, echoing off the walls inside her head. _You don't have to know it all to protect them. _The purr formed words, instantly giving her comfort. _Of course Lavender knew. _Iris chuckled to herself. Her proud, brave, amazing lion Lavender was still with her.

_You never had to worry my paladin. Our bond runs deeper than a few decades of slumber. _


	3. Discovered

**Discovered **

Lilith was a quiet person. She always had been, and assumed she always would be. _After all, people can't hurt you if they don't know you exist. _She told herself this every day. It kept her alive. _They can't hurt me if they don't know I exist. _The only person who knew the sound of her voice was her mother. Even in school, Lilith never spoke. The last to trust, the first to let go. According to her mother, **before**, when she was still very young, she had been a loud, happy child. That was before. In the after, she was sad, and quiet. Silent. That was why she was wondering in the desert on a Saturday afternoon, not out playing with the other kids. After all, it's hard to make friends if you don't speak. Lilith kicked at the sand angrily as she thought. _Curse __**him**_ _and his stupidness. Curse them all._ Like always, she was blaming **him** for her quietness and loneliness. She was so lost in thought, she barely noticed as her feet took her into a cave, lead her deep down below the surface, until there was hardly any light at all, and promptly walked her into a wall.

"Really?" Lilith didn't care that no one could hear her. In fact, she was happy about it. Lilith tried to turn around, and numbed into another wall.

"Uhhhh" she moaned. She stuck her hand into her pocket, looking for her phone. Lilith found nothing but a gaping hole.

"It must've fallen out." Lilith tried to see through the heavy darkness, but she could see nothing.

"Fine, I guess we're doing this now." Lilith had a secret. Well, she had many really, but her biggest one was in this cave. She reached out a hand, and gently placed it on the wall, right on top of a rough patch of stone, a carving. As skin met rock, a brilliant blue light lit up the cave. Lilith smiled to herself. Every time, every time the carvings lit up. Blue lions now illuminated the small space she was trapped in. Lilith looked down, and, sure enough, her phone was lying by her feet. As she reached down and picked it up, her elbow bumped a glowing blue circle, causing it to crumble inward.

"Wow" was all Lilith could say. This had never happened before. Her curiosity took over, and without hesitation she jumped headfirst into the hole.

Lilith landed with a splash in a shallow pool.

"Wha-" she was in a huge cavern, the walls sparkling with bioluminescent moss. Holes like stars were scattered over the ceiling, letting in rays of light. Somewhere in the distance a waterfall roared, sounding like a deep purr. Lilith got up and, with shaky legs, made her way to the center of the room, were a huge platform sprouted like a tree. She circled it, looking for a way up.

"Come on, come on. There has to be something here **somewhere**." Her voice sounded too loud, too big, too unperfect. She, **Lilith**, seemed too unperfect, to unworthy to be in this place. But she was, and the thought made her smile. A small, unsure smile, but a smile nevertheless. And it was with a smile on her face that Lilith found the steps, worn smooth by decades of wind and water. And feet. As she began to climb, her feet slipped into groves, footprints of people long gone. The stairs spilled around the rock, every footfall bringing her closer to the summit, until finally, with a gasping breath, she reached to top. And gasped. There were half-rotted wooden tables running along the length of the plateau, piled high with papers and other things. Bits of metal littered the floor, and boxes of dried herbs were strewn about haphazardly. It looked like something, **someone**, had left in a hurry. _Probably the same people who made the footprints. The same people who made the carving. _Lilith's brain was working overdrive, assaulting the questions swirling around her head. Subconsciously she began to pick up the pieces of metal, making a neat pile of scraps.

"Ow!" Lilith yelped with pain as a sharp piece of metal sliced the skin of her hand. Blood splattered on the floor, and Lilith reeled backward. Quickly she tore a strip of cloth from her t-shirt and wrapped it around her hand. _Off all the days to forget to bring bandaids..._her thoughts trail off as she realized the metal was glowing. Six circles were projected into the air, blue, green, red, yellow, black, and purple. Above the red circle was her name. Lilith. Carefully she reached out a hand, and attempted to tap the black circle. Her hand didn't go through it like she expected. Instead, a blinking dot appeared above it, and slowly a name appeared. Daniel. _Who is that? _Lilith tried to tap on the name, but nothing happened. So she began to poke the other circles. Blue, green, yellow, purple. As her hand went around the circle, the blobs of color began to move, spiraling around each other, climbing higher and higher. Lilith was transfixed. The blobs were almost at the top off the cavern now, and still climbing. She was certain they would go straight to the stars. But they didn't. Just before they reached the ceiling, they stopped, and with a bright flash of light, combined. Lilith was momentarily blinded. As she regained sight, she gasped. Hovering at the top of the cavern was a huge robot, a purple lion hovering at its side. _Wha…._ The thought came of nowhere. _Voltron. _


End file.
